(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless local area network (WLAN). More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication device having a function for searching an access point of a WLAN, and to a method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
At present, data services provided through mobile communication services are too costly and slow, thereby preventing widespread use of such services. In an effort to remedy this problem, a WLAN module (IEEE 802.11 series) is mounted in a laptop computer or PDA (personal digital assistant), and data services are provided at a low cost and at high speeds (a maximum of 11 Mbps or more) through the WLAN module in areas where there are wireless access points.
WLAN refers to a LAN that performs data reception and transmission between computers or between computers and other communication devices using radio frequencies (RF) or light. WLAN was developed following accelerated improvements in Internet services and wireless communication technology. WLAN is generally used for network connections between buildings, in large offices, and in areas where the set-up of a wired network is difficult to realize. Use of WLAN is rapidly increasing since repair and maintenance are easy in these systems.
In the case where WLAN is used for Internet connection, a user terminal connects to a wired network (a hub, router, etc.) by passing through a WLAN access point, after which connection is made to a server of an Internet service provider through the Internet. The user terminal then receives various Internet services through the ISP server.
When the terminal to which the WLAN module is mounted attempts to receive data services through an access point, it is necessary to detect a beacon signal transmitted by an operating WLAN access point. However, since WLAN access points are not provided in all areas but only in specific areas where it is likely that there will be users desiring data services, it is necessary that the terminal continuously searches for the beacon signal transmitted by the WLAN access points.
Therefore, at areas where there are no WLAN access points, the WLAN module is nevertheless operated to search for WLAN access points such that power is unnecessarily used. To prevent this problem, there may be provided a configuration in which the user activates the WLAN module at areas where there might be WLAN access points. However, this is inconvenient to the user.